


Messy Kitchens

by rinrin_obliviate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Kitchen Fights, Messy Kitchens, No angst today, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Scorbus, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter Fluff, Scorpius sucks at baking, also i need a break from writing angst, also is this the millionth domestic scorbus au?, and now Albus will have to put up with his shit, but he loves it, but that won't stop him, but you can never have too much fluff, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinrin_obliviate/pseuds/rinrin_obliviate
Summary: Albus walks home only to find his kitchen in shambles, and he only blames one person for it. However, there are certain things in his life that he obviously cannot resist, and an unwanted kitchen fight is one of them.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Messy Kitchens

**Author's Note:**

> A very short drabble. Probably one of the millionth scorbus domestic fluff in this fandom--but then again; you can never have too much fluff. Especially if it's scorbus. Enjoy reading!

“What the hell happened here?”

To say the he barged in the middle of a mess was an understatement, Albus thinks. The whole kitchen was in _shambles._ Odd assortments of silverware he didn’t even know he owned were scattered at the most random, very strange places. Unusual arrays of used and unused spatulas and trays were piled unevenly on the kitchen table, ready to give out any second.

As if that wasn’t enough, piles of flour and baking powder littered every crevice of the kitchen, creating an uncomfortable, dusty atmosphere that almost reached the living room. Cracked eggs laid untouched beside the ink, their remaining egg whites seeping slowly from the shells. If Albus didn’t know any better, it looked like someone made a drastic attempt of simply cracking an egg, severely failing at the first try, then the second, and so on. Large boxes and containers were stacked against a wall, almost overflowing the bin in the most disorderly fashion. The topmost shelves were opened, the side drawers laid untouched, while the bottom compartments were almost close to empty.

And, in the center of that mess, was Scorpius.

“Umm….hi?” Scorpius squeaked, trying to hide a cringe that was certainly forming in his face.

“What have you done?” Albus spluttered, too appalled at the scene that was unfolding in front of him.

“What if I told you that it was a robbery?”

Scorpius eyed Albus carefully, while all he could do was to disbelievingly stare at the perfect embodiment of chaos in front of him. “Scorpius, a sensible robber would have headed straight to the living room. Not the kitchen.”

“Well, maybe the robber was hungry,” Scorpius mused, giving Albus a hesitant, defensive look. Albus rolled his eyes, having enough of Scorpius’ absurd excuses and wild situational theories.

“Don’t you dare think that those excuses would get you out with this,” Albus replied, voicing out his very thoughts. “You know that it’s impo–”

Before he even finished his sentence, his focus had already drifted somewhere else. Deciding to point it out, Albus diverted his gaze on Scorpius, who was playing with the ball of flour in his hands.

“Why is my sweater on the kitchen rack?”

“What? Oh,” Scorpius said, realization dawning on him at the sight of his boyfriend’s sweater mysteriously hanging on one of their racks. “Well, it got a bit hot-”

“It’s literally covered in flour and sugar.”

“We could always use magic!”

“That’s not the point! My sweater could almost pass off as one of our kitchen rags.”

“Fine,” Scorpius gave in to the argument, crossing his arms as he leaned against the kitchen counter. He gave him a grumpy stare, and Albus wondered that at this point, it should have been _him_ who was giving that look. “But you can’t put all the blame on me.” 

“Scorpius I-”

“I baked for us!” Scorpius said, louder than he intended to. “Or at least… _tried_ to.”

No matter how awfully chaotic their kitchen, Albus tried to hide a smile as he noticed Scorpius’ increasing exasperation. His hands were flailing around, a gesture he frequently yet unknowingly did when they were at Hogwarts.

“You could have used magic!” Albus reasoned out, trying to hide a smile that was tugging on his lips. Scorpius, as always, was unaware of the fact that Albus was looming in front of him, staring endearingly at the boy that was droning in front of him.

“I didn’t want to!” Scorpius said, rubbing his elbow. “Remember when I said that I wanted to do things the Muggle way?”

“This is certainly NOT-”

“I am sticking to it,” Scorpius finished, holding his head high. “Besides, I have a cookbook!”

“A gardener’s manual, that’s what you have.”

It wasn’t until Albus finished his sentence that Scorpius realized that he was inches closer to him. In fact, Albus was too close to his face that he didn’t realize that he was gripping the kitchen rail on one hand.

“You could have called me,” Albus murmured, his gaze never leaving Scorpius.

“I was trying to surprise you.”

“Well,” Albus briefly scanned his surroundings, eyeing the disastrous mess before settling his gaze on Scorpius. “I was certainly surprised. Maybe not in the way that I expected, but still.”

Scorpius shrugged, a light smirk tugging in his lips. “Well, expect the unexpected.”

“I guess it’s too late now to surprise me then.”

“Is it?” Scorpius asked, and before he knew it, Scorpius created a smudge of flour and powder on Albus’ cheek.

It was on. Albus reached for a pile of flour behind Scorpius and wordlessly threw it on him, but not before Scorpius was able to duck out of the way. Soon, neither of them knew who was hitting who. At the end of the game, Albus had somehow gotten butter on the nape of his neck, while Scorpius had syrup trickling on his shoulder. It was an _absolute_ waste of food, and if it wasn’t for Scorpius’ giggles, Albus would have been infuriated by the all the month-long allowance that had gone to say goodbye.

Instead, Albus found themselves clumsily lying on the floor, with unwanted ingredients lazily scattered beneath them. Scorpius was failing miserably at trying to suppress a giggle, all while Albus ended up spluttering loudly. With all his strength slowly seeping out in front of him, he lied dejectedly on the floor, staring at Scorpius’ face as his features crinkled in laughter.

“I win,” Scorpius whispered, nudging Albus in the elbow.

“No you don’t,” Albus bickered, giving him a light grin. “Not when you still have a kitchen to clean.”

“Nu-uh,” Scorpius denied, tipsily swaying his head. “You contributed to this mess too. So you help me.”

“No way! It was you who started the fight.”

“But you countered an attack!”

“I was being fair.”

“No, you were exalting revenge,” Scorpius mused, staring at Albus. “And the golden rule, Albus: you shall not pay revenge on your enemies.”

“Yeah?” Albus challenged. “And who made that rule?”

“I don’t know. Probably me,” Scorpius mentioned, a light chuckle escaping his lips.

Albus raised an eyebrow, this time unable to hide a smile. If one were to walk in on them, it would certainly be a surprise to find two, unrelenting boys sprawled on the floor as they giggled in laughter. Not to mention the mess that was slowly enveloping them. Yet, Albus couldn’t bring himself to think of that right now. Eyeing Scorpius’ tipsy state, he now had a chance to properly note the things he failed to observe earlier. However, Albus could only arrive to one conclusion: Scorpius was as much as a mess as he was. Covered in sweat and flour, his hair was sticking out in different angles that glinted against the pale light. His shirt was a crumpled mess, with little bits of yolk and egg white sticking on his sleeves. His face didn’t look better either. Yet, despite all the mess and chaos, Albus couldn’t have imagined how Scorpius managed to look so damn adorable.

He didn’t know what made him do it. Suddenly, he was slowly reaching out to touch Scorpius’ face, his other hand unknowingly trembling from the enormity of the thoughts the boy had bought in front of him. He couldn’t resist himself. The back of his hand brushed his temples, slowly walking its way towards Scorpius’ cheek.

It was then when Albus brushed the bits of flour that smothered Scorpius that he tried putting his hand down. Yet, it wasn’t until Scorpius decided to grasp his hand that Albus was able to look at him in the eye.

“You’re trembling,” Scorpius said, blurting out the first thing that came into his mind.

“And you’re beautiful,” Albus whispered, a smile slowly forming its way on him. Just then, Albus saw the all-too familiar blush that was creeping on Scorpius’ cheeks, the unmistakable shade of pink suiting him adorably. It was a blush he had seen for 7 years, and even beyond that.

“I know,” Scorpius said, gazing at Albus. “That’s why you’re mine.”

“And being mine means…”

“It means that you’re going to have to put up with me.”

Albus grunted in annoyance, trying to push himself up to the floor. Scorpius had followed suit, with Albus lending him a hand after many failed attempts of getting up and slipping at their all too dusty floor.

“But can we make cake?” Scorpius asked, innocently glancing up at Albus. “I like cake. Do you want cake? Will you make cake with me?”

“If you say cake one more time…”

“Cake.”

“Stop,” Albus warned. A light chuckle escaped him, ultimately failing to sound as threateningly as he intended. “If I’m going to help you bake, we’re going to have to clean this mess first.”

“Okay,” Scorpius nodded, eyeing the enormity of the mess. He cast a glance at Albus, a mysterious, manic glint gleaming in his eyes. “Are we going to do it the muggle way?”

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is actually intended for Tumblr, but I decided to post it here lol. To my small percentage of readers, thank you for reading :D Kudos and feedbacks will be very much appreciated.
> 
> If you have any requests, or desperately in need of someone to talk to about scorbus, find me [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rinrin-obliviate)
> 
> Tumblr drabble: [here](https://rinrin-obliviate.tumblr.com/post/620998858217078784/messy-kitchens-flour-fights)


End file.
